smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallix's Forms
Mecha Sonic, later known as Metallix, and formerly known as Metal Sonic, is a robotic overlord set out to obtain ultimate power. Mecha Sonic has multiple forms which he assumes during the series. Metallix's Forms *'Metal Sonic' - Metal Sonic is Metallix's original form. This form was the most recent version of robotic Sonic copies built by Dr. Eggman. **'Rocket Metal' - Rocket Metal is seen in Sonic's flashback after he explains his history. Rocket Metal's only appearance was in Sonic the Fighters. **'Neo Metal Sonic' - Neo Metal Sonic was a form Metal Sonic took in the past. This form is only seen in Sonic's flashbacks. Neo Metal Sonic's only appearance was in Sonic Heroes. ***'Super Neo Metal Sonic' ***'Metal Madness' ***'Master Overlord' **'Titan Metal Sonic' - Titan Metal Sonic was a gigantic red form Metal Sonic took during the events of Knuckles' Chaotix. *''' Mecha Sonic''' - This form was assumed when Metal Sonic fused with five other Sonic robots, amassing a total of six Sonic robots in one. **'Silver Sonic' - Silver Sonic was the second Sonic robot built by Doctor Eggman. Mecha Sonic takes Silver Sonic's Spin Dash attack. This version first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. **'Silver Sonic II' - Silver Sonic II was a later version of the Silver Sonic line. Mecha Sonic takes Silver Sonic II's missile attacks. Silver Sonic II first appeared in Sonic Adventure. **'Badnik Mecha Sonic' - Badnik Mecha Sonic was used by Eggman in the past, during his assault on Sky Sanctuary Zone. It was destroyed by Knuckles, as seen in Episode Zero. This version first appeared in Sonic 3 & Knuckles. ***'Super Badnik Mecha Sonic' **'Pseudo Sonic' - A chubby Sonic robot that was among the first to be built. Pseudo Sonic was highly durable and can easily match Sonic's abilities. Mecha Sonic takes his durability and some of his strength from Pseudo Sonic. This robot first appeared in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. **'Game Gear Silver Sonic' - Game Gear Silver Sonic was a small Sonic robot that first appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (Game Gear). This robot was white in colour. Game Gear Silver Sonic bears the distinction of being the very first Sonic robot. *'Super Mecha Sonic' - A form that gives Mecha Sonic a slightly more bulky build and a gold tint & aura. This form is achieved by using four Chaos Emeralds. *'Spark Mecha Sonic' - Spark Mecha Sonic is a form assumed after Mecha Sonic steals a Spark Copy Essence. He gains all abilities Kirby can use when using this powerup. He bears the same headress Kirby wears in this form. *'Fire Mecha Sonic' - Fire Mecha Sonic is a form assumed after Mecha Sonic steals a Fire Flower. He gains all the abilities Mario, Kirby and Sonic can use in their fire forms. Despite taking the power from a Fire Flower, Mecha Sonic gains Kirby's Fire headress. *'8-Bit Mecha Sonic' - 8-Bit Mecha Sonic is a form assumed by Mecha Sonic after he enters the Minus World. In this form, he is significantly weakened and becomes unable to use various abilities. *''' Metallix''' - Metallix is the Super Form Mecha Sonic takes after using all seven Chaos Emeralds. In this form, Mecha Sonic retains the gold aura from his semi-super form, but also becomes much bulkier. Metallix rechristens himself with this name, in replacement of "Mecha Sonic", upon reaching the form. *'Revitalised Metallix' - The effect of Metallix's body being mistakenly resurrected by Taj's Revitalise spell. He is significantly weaker than he was previously, due to his body still beig intensely damaged. *'Metallix Computer' - The computer Metallix transfers his mind to to escape dying off in the revitalised form. As this is essentially Metallix's "brain", it can manually control any Metallix, including his primary forms, his virulent form and individual soldiers. **Brotherhood of Metallix *'New Metallix' - A body Metallix creates to serve as the primary host and commander for his Metallix Troopers. *'Super Metallix' - A transformed state New Metallix can assume. *'Metallix.EXE '- This form of Metallix is assumed to allow his computerised form to attack Haltmann's systems, becoming a virus entity. *'Super Metallix.EXE' - An evolved form of Metallix.EXE after assimilating data from the Holo-Defense API and Haltmann's systems, allowing him to assume the form of a projected head. *''' Final Metallix''' - A body Metallix built as a figurehead for the Brotherhood of Metallix. It bears resemblance to his Neo Metal Sonic form. It three times stronger than his Super Metallix form. *'Metallix 2' - An upgraded body Metallix created at some point during Bowser's regime. It closely resembles his New Metallix form. He constantly wears a dusty, tattered cloak in this form. *'Super Metallix 2' - Metallix 2's super state. *'Metallix 3' - An upgraded body Metallix created during the holocaust caused by the Chaos Beasts. It closely resembles his Super Metallix form. *'Super Metallix 3' - Metallix 3's first transformation, built to resemble the standard Super Form. *'Hyper Metallix 3' - The second stage of Metallix 3's transformations. *'Ultra Metallix 3' - The third stage of Metallix 3's transformations. *'Nega-Wisp Ultra Metallix' - The fourth stage of Metallix 3's transformations. This form requires Hyper-go-on power to use. *'Nega-Overlord' - A transformed state that combines Metallix's body with the Nega-Wisp Armor and various other pieces of technology. *'Golden Metallix' - The fifth and final of Metallix 3's transformations. This form combines Hyper-go-on power, Chaos energy, Warp Topaz power and God ki to use. It is adapted from Fawful's own golden form. *'Holo-Mecha Sonic' - A holographic body of Mecha Sonic created by the Holo-Defense API. Trivia *With a total of 34 forms (excluding his Minus World appearance), Metallix has the most transformations and individual forms in the series. *Several of Metallix's forms are based on those from other franchises, primarily Dragon Ball. **Mecha Sonic, Super Mecha Sonic and Metallix take on roles similar to Imperfect, Semi-Perfect and Perfect Cell, respectively. ***While his ability to copy abilities existed in Sonic Heroes, it is utilised similar to Cell's genetic structure containing the cells of Goku, Gohan, King Piccolo, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, Frieza and King Cold, allowing him to use their abilities. **New Metallix is based on Cooler, with his Super Metallix form being based on Cooler's Final/Fifth Form. He also takes cues from Android 13. **The Metallix Computer is based on Dr. Gero's Supercomputer, which was able to give direct orders to Androids 13, 14 and 15. **Super Metallix.EXE is based on Sigma-0, the form Sigma (Mega Man X) took at the start of the Worlds Unite crossover event. *Metallix 3's transformations, much like the regular Super, Hyper and Ultra forms, are based on the Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations from Dragon Ball. **These transformations, under Metallix's usage, and addition to his Nega-Wisp form, are also based on Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta and Super Baby Vegeta 2 from Dragon Ball GT. **Golden Metallix is based on Golden Frieza, Golden Cooler and Golden Metal Cooler. This trait is shared with Golden Fawful. Category:Forms Category:Metallix